Horror Story
by Counter345
Summary: <html><head></head>A short horror descriptive story. I didn't know what category to put it in, because it's nothing to do with Anime. I may continue this and develop this as a full story, but I don't know.</html>


The rain pounded on me like lead balls smashing against my face. The roaring claps of thunder reduced my ear drums to pulp as I swallowed what was left of my confidence. Past the bad weather, was a huge mansion. A huge black mansion. A huge, black, scary mansion.

"Well go on then!" Robbie clammered, pushing the left side of me. My shoulder swung back into place. I gulped once more before hastily stepping closer to what looked like a death trap. I approached the door, or what was left of it. Huge holes were planted in the door and the paint seemed chipped and decayed. I took what was left of the reminiscence of a brass handle and slowly pushed the door open… which was a mistake. The door thudded on the mansion floor with a "BANG" that echoed all through the mansion.. The howling and hissing of the freak weather slowly died as I cowardly tip-toed towards the stairs, as if the ground was made of thin ice. I fumbled, and fumbled some more, my hand searching through the big bag, to finally take out a torch. I lit the torch, not that it made much difference. The darkness enveloped any light passing over half a meter away, but at least I could see. I shone the walls. The walls were red. Not the rosy red on pretty flowers, but the rusty red you see on decayed bodies. The floor was matte black with no shine whatsoever. I creaked onto the first step of an incredibly large staircase. The step replied by making an incredibly loud squeal which screamed through the mansion, it was so loud it would be able to wake a corpse. Carefully treading up the stairs, one by one, I realised that the stairs were worn enough to act like they were made out of cotton, but it was too late.  
>"Argh!" I shouted. My left foot had plummeted right through what was left of the rotting wood of one of the steps. I forced my foot out, along with a jagged piece of tree. I continued my freaky ascent to the top- I was lucky I made it there alive.<p>

I shone my torch to the floor. There was finally a reflective spot.. It was also red, the same rusty red that daunted the house's walls, but then I realised it was a puddle…

Quickly holding my breath before a shrill scream escaped, I swallowed it all, my heart pounding faster than Italian horses, adrenaline rushing through my brain. I stepped away from the puddle and stumbled into what deemed to be a hallway. It had a dark green rug torn all over the floor. On the side were ancient portraits- probably of people who lived here. I shone the roof- it was covered with old woven spider's webs as well as spiders. Somewhere midway this hall, I found a door on the left hand side. It looked brand new with spanking new paint and a shiny doorknob. I thought, things might look up! I slowly opened the door. No creak, no drama, just a smooth open- a rarity in this kind of house. However, the inside was less appealing. A cracked, 7 foot mirror, a tattered bed and a wardrobe were the only things of value in this picture- but what's this? I shone the torch on the floor to find tiny bits of glass surrounding a picture frame, and inside the picture frame was…

BANG! My heart thundered and pounded as the imaginary blood cells whipped the Italian horses in my blood, adrenaline rising to deathly scary levels. In a split second, the wardrobe doors forced open in perfect synchronisation, and then collapsed and clanked to the floor, along with the dust that had been daunting on the doors. My sharp nerves and wide eyes had got me into a "fight or flight" situation.

"…who's there?" I weakly mused, not really expecting an answer. However, I got one. A cloud of black gases rushed out of the wardrobe and formed a humanoid figure. I gulped like a fish over water, and stepped back, my back in parallel position with the wall behind me. The humanoid was coming closer. The window to my left shattered open, glass showering everywhere. The rushing noise of howling wind crushing my soul. My torch died away with a few flickers and I could see squat, as I was knocked to the ground...


End file.
